


Intern

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Series: Ficlet Challenge/Requests [9]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Pairing: WoogyuScenario/AU: Office x Age Gap x CEO Sunggyu x Intern WoohyunOriginal tweethere.





	Intern

Sunggyu rifled through the reports on his desk, annoyed that he would have to spend precious time talking to interns. Adding to his irritation was his HR manager reminding him to be nice and not scare them. 

“We hope to project a welcoming image of the company so that we can attract talent, and what better way to do so than a warm meeting with the CEO himself?” Sungjong had said, smiling brightly at Sunggyu. 

(Sungjong always managed to tread that extremely fine line between looking like he was actually thinking about the company’s best interests, and in actual fact, having fun ruffling Sunggyu’s feathers.) 

Sunggyu had muttered under his breath about how he wasn’t going to accept any so called talent if they didn’t have the steel to withstand good old fashioned hard work and criticism, but Sungjong had conveniently pretended not to hear any of it as he twirled out of Sunggyu’s office. 

There was a knock on the door, and Sunggyu sighed. “Come in!” Sunggyu intoned, only looking up from his documents when he had sensed that the intern had entered the room and was standing in front of his desk. 

“Good morning Mr. Kim, my name is Nam Woohyun. I’m sorry to disturb you, is this a good time?”

“It’s never a good time, but there’s no time like the present. Have a seat.”

Woohyun settled into the chair opposite him. The intern still had the boyish air of a college student, but he exuded an air of confidence, or perhaps it was just cockiness with no grounding in any substance. Sunggyu would have to find out. 

(He was also handsome, in a clean cut kind of way, with his hair brushed up. He’d probably distract most of the ladies in the office, and quite a few of the men too.)

“So, I hope you’ve been kept productively occupied.”

“Yes, Mr. Kim, I’ve been working on a competitor analysis. I’ve just completed it actually, and brought a copy, if you’d like to take a look.”

Sunggyu frowned. Who did this boy think he was? 

“You think an analysis done by some intern who’s not yet out of college will be worth my time? Just pass it to your supervisor.”

“He’s on medical leave today. And since I have the rare opportunity to meet an industry leader with years of experience like yourself, I’d appreciate getting any feedback on my work and learning from you.”

Sunggyu studied the intern before him. Woohyun held his gaze steadily. Smooth. Sunggyu was vaguely impressed at how this guy could spout such a load of bullshit and still keep a straight face.

It was quite a contrast from the last time he spoke to an intern - some kid called Dongwoo, who had been all fidgety and couldn’t seem to stop the nervous energy escaping him in awkward giggles at every other question. 

“Let’s take a look then.” His lips pursed into a thin line as he scanned through the pages. The report was good. More than good. It was rigorous, systematic and contained insights that even seasoned analysts in his company hadn’t come up with. 

He looked up to see Woohyun’s face betraying the hint of a smirk. So the intern knew he’d done a good job. Sunggyu definitely didn’t feel like giving him that satisfaction. 

“This is not bad, for a start.” Sunggyu said airily, casually tossing the report on his table. “There’s some promise in there. But we have the finest minds here, and you’re going to have to work harder than this.” He smiled inwardly at the slight pout that appeared momentarily on Woohyun’s lips. 

(But he also tried to ignore the fact that he noticed how full those lips were.) 

Woohyun bowed his head a little. “I’m sorry. I will work harder, Mr. Kim.” 

“Oh?” said Sunggyu. But he was taken slightly aback by the intensity of Woohyun’s gaze when he looked up. 

“Yes. As hard as you want me to, Mr. Kim.”


End file.
